


Jim Hopper: Boyfriend of the Month

by GracelessTevy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12673875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: Im PMSing like a mother fucker and i just needed to write some comforting boyfriend hopper taking care of his lady on her period....





	Jim Hopper: Boyfriend of the Month

You heard the front door open from your nest in bed.  You didn't care to get up nor could you.  Your cramps just seemed to get worse and worse as you got older.

 

There was a knock at your bedroom door.  “Y/N,” Hopper said as he opened the door slowly, “you okay in here?”

 

You groaned, rolling over to look at him.  “No.”

 

“that bad, huh?” he came over to the bed, taking off his coat, “Brought you something.”  You sat up a little cursing when you saw how dark it was outside.  Hopper kissed your head, handing you a package of your favorite chocolates and a teddy bear, ironically dressed like a police officer.

 

“You dork,” you laughed, taking the gifts. He leaned in and kissed you softly.  “Thanks, Hop.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“You just get off work?”

 

“Got off like an hour ago,  sweetheart, it's late.  You been sleeping all day?”

 

“it hurts, Hopper.”

 

“I know,  honey.”  he stood up, only to change out of his uniform and into a pair of sweats he kept at your place.  Hopper returned to you shortly, climbing into bed and under the covers with you.   You clung to him as soon as he was close.  “There's my girl…” he spoke softly, kissing you deeply.  

 

“Jimmy….”  

 

“Yes?  Do you want me to go put in a movie now that I've laid down?”

 

“...maybe.” 

 

He laughed, kissing you and getting up to go through your VHS collection.  He know your comfort movies by heart, picking up Grease and popping it into the VHS player.  “You want me to go make you something to eat before you gorge yourself on chocolate?”  you nodded, “Yeah?  What do you want?”

 

“I don't know.  Cake.”

 

“y/n,” he laughed, “real food.  Not sugar.”

 

You simply groaned in reply, burying yourself in your pillows.  

 

“Ok, fine, pizza?  Do you want me to get you a pizza?”

 

“.....yes.”

 

“Yeah? You want a little grease with your Grease?”  

 

You laughed, he could be such a damn dork. “Wow, Hopper.”

 

“You laughed.”  Hopper left your room to go order a pizza for delivery and then lit up a cigarette walking back up to your room.  

 

“Gimme that,” you made grabby hands at him until he let you take his smoke.  You sat up and then leaned on him as soon as he sat next to you, “You order the pie?”

 

“I did.  Extra cheesy, just how you like it.”

 

“You're too good to me.”  you kissed him before giving him back his cig.  You receded back into your nest of blankets while groaning.

 

“Aw, honey….”he said, petting your hair,  “have you taken anything today?”

 

“yeah… it didn't help.”  

 

“Well… Hopefully pizza and some sugar from your man will help you.” He gave you a smile, leaning down to kiss you.  “When that pie gets here I’ll bury myself under there with you, okay?”

 

“You better.”

 

Once the slow ass delivery boy finally brought your food, the both of you dug in.  Of course, Hopper was cautious, know how you were with food when you were hungry on top of cramping.  When he was done, he curled around the back of you, laying across the the front of the headboard while you kept munching, leaning back on him.

 

It was the little things he did, like these, that made you love him.  He was a busy man with an important job.  Even on the nights where he was dead tired, he still came by to see you and most nights ended up sleeping over.  He never expected sex, he was in love with you for more than that.  Even if that meant coming by and treating you like a princess when you were cramping.

 

You rested your head on his tummy, curling into a fetal pose and whimpering, absentmindedly watching the movie.  Hopper stayed away with you, even if he was beat, petting your hair, rubbing your sides, anything to comfort you.  

 

“Why do you love me?” you asked out of nowhere.

 

“ Oh, come on, Y/N, what?”

 

“I’m all gross…”

 

“You’re beautiful, shut up.”

 

“No.”

 

“Hey,” he tilted your head by your chin, making you look at him, “I mean it… the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.  And I don't care that you’re all mopey and disheveled, okay?  You hurt right now and I love you so watch John Travolta shake his ass on the screen and relax.  Eat your chocolate.”

 

You giggled at his trying to be all tough and he rolled his eyes, shifting so that he was next to you and pulling you close.  “I love you so much, Y/N.”

 

“I love you too, Jim.” 


End file.
